shadows_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Montgomery/Galar
Scarlett Raeghan Montgomery is a 13-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Lumiose City, aspiring to become a Dark Master. She is the only daughter and child of Dallas Montgomery and Professor [[Ailey Montgomery|Ailey Montgomery (née Blakely)]], the niece of Corrine Blakely, and the cousin of Caelan Blakely. She is one of the protagonists of the Journey Through the Regions series. Characteristics Personality & Traits Right off the bat, Scarlett is seen as a quiet and mysterious person, as she does not talk most of the time. She prefers not making new friends but puts it up for Bailey, who loves making new friends. She tends to be blunt at times, stating the obvious. This tends to happen when she sees a Trainer doing something that they really shouldn't. However, when she's with her Pokémon, she's a totally different person. Scarlett smiles and is calm, kind, and patient with them. She hates seeing any Pokémon in pain and especially hates to see one being treated poorly. She praises her Pokémon when they do an excellent job and helps them train to get stronger. She is extremely close to her Father's Pokémon and cares and loves them greatly. She will add them to her team when she feels she could get some extra practice in training. She is in particular close with Dallas's Lycanroc who often would watch over her as a child. As a rising Dark Master, Scarlett gets excited when she sees any type of Dark-type Pokémon, and will either catch if, if the Pokémon is wild, or ask its trainer about it. Unfortunately, before leaving for the Galar region, Scarlett learned that she could not take her Absol with her, due to Galar laws. She is very upset having to leave him behind and often thinks of him. Though, when it comes to those that hurt Pokémon, like Poachers, she despises them, sometimes cursing them and wanting to rot in Jail. However, when it comes to Pokémon Hunters, she is indifferent about them with her father is working undercover as one. Her family is very important to her and she will defend with at once. She isn't by any means sensitive when it comes to her family, but can get emotional when her parents are involved. Having not seen her mother since she was eight, it's a touchy subject. Physical appearance Scarlett takes after their mother and is said to be a copy of Ailey, but with a slightly darker skin tone. She has long, black and blonde hair, often pulled over her shoulder, amber eyes, and a tanned skin tone, which she inherited from her father. She also has her ears pierced, with her earrings being shaped like Umbreons and she also has a silver locket around her neck, which has pictures of her and her parents. While traveling through the Galar region, Scarlett wears a dark purple-and-black long-sleeve zipper jacket over a pale purple shirt, black faded jeans, and brown boots. She wears a pair of black fingerless gloves and also wears a belt around her waist to hold her Pokéballs. She also wears her Absol's Mega Stone around her neck as a necklace and to remember him, as she could not bring him with her. Powers & Abilities As a child, Scarlett would watch her father do Pokémon Battles and she would suck in the knowledge on how to do it. With her mother as a Pokemon Professor, Ailey had a lot of books around the house holding knowledge on pokemon. Scarlett would often read them, inhaling the information she would learn. Despite not having battled herself, she's relatively skilled in battle strategies. * Battling: Despite being a new trainer, Scarlett is highly skilled in battles having watched both her father and brother. * Strategic planning: She is very creative and skilled in coming up with complex battle strategies ahead of time or even on the spot. Honestly, between she and Bailey, Scarlett is the most creative. * First Aid: Scarlett is aware of how to heal a Pokémon and carries a vast collection of healing potions and berries on her person. It is later revealed that she was taught some skills by her Uncle Vector. History Prior to the series. Journey Through the Regions: Galar Pokémon As a future Dark Master, Scarlett would prefer to catch only Dark-type Pokémon but will catch a Pokémon if there is a good reason. An example is when she catches a Growlithe, who she caught in hopes of it making her feel closer to her mother, who has an Arcanine. On hand Achievements Badges Galar League This listing is of the badges Scarlett has obtained in the Galar region: Battles Trivia * Scarlett's Poképhone is black and crimson red and has an Arcanine keychain, in memory of her mother. * Scarlett has a habit of capturing all her Dark-type Pokémon in Dusk Balls.